Pleased To Make Your Acquaintance
by zoopdedo
Summary: We're all aware of Steven's adorable ability to squirm his way into anyone's heart, no matter how cold and dank the being stands to be. So what happens when he's accidentally teleported to Homeworlds most feared authority, Thine Golden Diamond? AU against canon "Message Received"
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea that popped up in my head after reading "Yellow Textbooks" by The Scent Of Rain.**

* * *

It was a strange device to begin with. Intriguing with its curled antennas, yet intimidating with the obvious signs of attempted endeavors of obliteration on it. The single screen held a gnarling crack that stretched from the tip to the bottom, monitor itself displaying nothing but black. On the back of the object was evidence of black charcoal, as if someone had attempted at burning the device straight out of existence.

And on top of all this, he had stumbled upon it amidst the sea of Lion's mane, unknowingly thrown in hopes of being lost forever. Also proof that it had belonged to his mother, besides the obvious rose stemmed metal handle of course.

So, at his discovery, and not to mention giddy excitement, Steven ultimately decided to show the Gem's. However, as the Gem's –and surprisingly Peridot– were out on a night mission, it ended with him impatiently sitting on the couch and waiting for their arrival.

"Aaannd…NOW!" tenth time shouted in an approximated guess at their arrival –failed evidently. "Uggghh…you guuuuys…huuurrry uuup…"

Ten minutes passed and he found himself growing restless, constantly shifting his position on the couch until finally settling with his legs up and head dangling of the side of the couch, arms splayed out with a single hand holding onto the object.

"Ugghhh…YYOOU GGGUUUYS…" he thumped at his hand. "AHm so BOOOORed…"

He lolled his head to the side, observing the strange device yet again. It almost resembled to Lapis's mirror, just more…technological looking. He held the screen up to his face, imagining his mother doing the same.

"Ummm...turn on."

Nothing happened.

"A-hem…as the heir of Rose Quartz…I declare for you to fix yourself and work."

Of course, still nothing.

He shuffled up, still staring intently at the item, then lifting his shirt and looking at his gem. "I want to go to my room." A moment went by. Surprisingly, there was no familiar rush of warmth. His gem remained dull, if possible, even duller than before.

"Oh c'mon! Why isn't anything worki-"

He stopped mid-sentence. A thought, a contemplation, a soon to be potential regret sprang into his mind. Grasping the mirror with two hands, he gave it a stare before bringing it close to his mouth and giving it a curious lick.

At once, the object gave a faint glow, absorbing the spit given. A gasp of astonishment, quickly followed by him taking a hand and completely encompassing it in spit, slapping it onto the device.

"…*slap*...almost…*slap*…there…*slap*…"

And with one final slap of spit, the device was lit with an a aura of pink. It began shaking in his hands, letting off disoriented hushed voices that soon morphed into the sounds of ticking and beeps. The pink shine on the screen slid down to the handle, glowing brightly around his now sweaty hand as if reunited with a long lost friend.

And in a way, it was. Although, friend wouldn't have been the best fit description.

The handle, a key as his mother would have described, activated by his DNA solely.

"W-woah…this is kinda cool…"

He observed in awe, while most children his age would've begun screaming in panic by this point. There was a tingle that ran through his body, causing him to giggle out load.

"H-hey! S-stop! Ha ha! Why'd you do thaaAAAAAOHMAN!"

White sparks were beginning to form, shots of pink colored electricity being emitted from the antennas and making its way up his body. In plain panic, he threw the device down...

…or at least tried to.

"Let go of me you weird thing!" He shook at his hand, taking extra measures as to banging it on the coffee table. Still, the object was stuck. Sticky wouldn't even have been able to describe it. Just…immovable. "Get off of me!"

Meanwhile, the flickers of electricity were increasing in form and height, soon creating a sort of cocoon around his struggling figure. He looked up first, and then around, wind blowing hard at his face as he stared in a mixture of astonishment and fear. Looking back at the device in his hands, he managed to catch sight of a single glimpse of a yellow triangle on the screen before his vision was completely encompassed with an electrifying shade of crimson.

And with a flash of pure white, he was gone with a puff of smoke.

…

The warp pad was activated.

"HEY STEEVE-" the green gem was quickly silenced by three pairs of hands.

"Quiet Peridot!" Pearl was the first to hiss. "Steven's sleeping!"

She quirked her eyebrows, confused. "…sleeepping?" she muffled into the six hands.

"It's just something humans do," Amethyst whispered, removing her hands along with the other gems. "We gems can do it too and all, but it's not really needed."

She gave a nod, satisfied by the answer. "So then why do we have to be quiet?" she carefully hushed.

"Because human sleep is easily interrupted by loud noises," Garnet answered in a low voice.

"Oh…okay," she gave a sigh. "Well, I'm going to my quarters. Scream if you _really_ need me."

They watched her go, taking caution as to close the door to the bathroom as silent as possible. Soon, they were all off to their own rooms, Amethyst taking a moment to grab a snack from the refrigerator before making her way into her room.

Last was Pearl, watching as the room to Amethyst closed and summoning the door to her own room. When it opened, she was faced with the soothing waterfalls of grace at her sight. However, something just…didn't feel right. A sort of tinge in the air, bringing an uncomfortable chill to her shoulders. As if something was –missing?

She glanced back at the upper area, squinting her eyes through the darkness. Perhaps it was best to check on him...

"…meh," and with a shrug of her shoulder, she disappeared into the refreshing sanctuary.

/ \

\ /

/ \

\ /

* * *

 **Fatigue was the sole cause to the shortness of this chapter.**

 **.-.**


	2. Chapter 2

/ \

\ /

/ \

\ /

"ZZZLOOP!"

He was spit from the portal with a surprising amount of force, landing heavily on his backside and rolling onto his stomach. Looking up, he had only but a spit-second to watch in dreading horror as the crackling portal closed shut, dispersing with a blast of wind to his face. Not managing to form any coherent sentences with his trembling lips, he instead opted to glancing down sharply at the device, giving the smoking object a desperate shake.

"…oh nooo," he groaned, now beginning to hit it against the ground. "C-c'mon! You have to work! They're gonna kill me if I'm not back by morning!"

The screen, nevertheless, remained a broken mess. Blue liquid was spurting from the back, occasional sizzles of white and pink electricity hissing at the side. With a small sigh, he finally decided to observe the area he had been spit out into.

"…woooaaaho-o-o-oooo," eyes going large with wonder.

For a moment, his panic subordinated as he craned his neck upwards and gawked at the palace like area. Slipping only slightly at the glossy flooring when standing, he continued gaping around while taking slow steps as to survey every detail possible.

"This is…this is so cool!" his voice echoed throughout the halls. Laughing, he cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hello!" words projecting off the walls of the gleaming area. "Echo!"

'Echo!'

"Banana split!"

'Banana split!'

"Cookie Cat!"

'Cookie Cat!'

"Crystal Gems!"

'Crystal Gems!' '…gems' '…ems' '…s'

His smile faltered along with the echoed voice as he suddenly remembering his current dire situation.

 _I…Steven Quartz Universe…have been teleported to an unknown location with no means of returning home._

He gave himself a nod, puffing out his chest in a determined manner. "I can do this!" bending down to grab the smoking object. "All I have to do is get this thing fixed and return by morning! Piece of cake! No problemo'! Easy as pi-"

"A-hm."

So perhaps the young lad should have observed the whole room instead of spending the entire time gawking at the vast ceiling. He turned slowly towards the speaker of the voice, still grasping tightly at his only hope at returning home.

And that's when he met _her_.

Her, implicating from Steven's depiction of course, would be classified as the lady that would without a doubt, _without_ a second thought, without _any_ hesitation at all –the lady that would help him get home.

Naïve boy.

She was sitting behind a desk, slim fingers tapping impatiently at the grand metal material. Her dark hair was styled upwards, shoulders padded up as if attempting to copy the triangular shape of the locks. Attire was made up of shades of black and yellow for the most part, feminine curves clearly being shown through the slim fitted clothe. But the most important portrayal of her features was that piercing golden pair of eyes, almost seeming to burn right through the young boy's body.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they viewed each other, curiosity tinting both gazes.

"Explain," was her first command, finger tapping put to a halt as she clasped her hands together. Steven, clearly unaffected by the daunting aura of the woman, proceeded to do what Steven was known to do.

"…*eyes begin to sparkle*…"

"…*confused*..."

"…hi!" he greeted with an excited wave, making his way up to her desk. "I'm Steven!"

She watched him approach with a sort of puzzled expression, eyes never leaving his giddy expression as he neared. Once arriving at the foot of her desk, she discovered his head hardly able to be seen from the natural shortness of his form. After realizing this himself, he took measures as to lean against the table, putting an arm up, then another, until he finally heaved himself up and sat atop the grand desk –facing her criss-cross apple sauce style.

"What's your name?" he asked innocently, the same warm smile never leaving his lips.

A moment of concealed stunned examination from her, a mere eyebrow raised at signifying any signs of this. Exhaling through her nose, she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms; ultimately coming upon the choice to play along with this game.

"You may refer to me as Thine Golden Diamond creature."

"…Thine Golden Diamond?" His lips formed some sort of pout, frowning at the name. "That's kind of a mouth load to say. Thine…Thhiine Golden Diam-o-oond," he played around with his tongue while pronunciation it, trying to grasp the accent. "I've got a better idea!" he exclaimed. "What about Dr. Gold? Or…um…Miss Gold! Orrrrr…Miss Diamond Gold? OOOO! I GOT IT!" He held his hands up, forming a rectangle shape with his fingers and looking through them with one eye. "I can see it now! Dr. Diamond Gold! Star guest of Under the Knife! Eh? EH!? I think it sound like a pretty articulated…"

As he spoke, his features were beginning to become hauntingly familiar. She soon found herself squinting her eyes at him as he talked, not being able to place a finger on the forgotten memory…

…no matter though.

What had now caught her attention was the object in the boy's hand, blue liquid now staining his clothe and her desk as it leaked out from the back.

"What do you hold in your fingers being?" she asked with a nod to his hand.

He halted in his speech, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Wait, what should I call you though?"

She waved him off. "Miss Diamond or whatever," she snapped, ignoring his brightened smile. "Now, inform me as to how you came to possess a _familia_ _ex machina_ in which only the highest and respected of Gem society can come to acquire?"

He looked down at the object, then back up at her. "I found it in my lion's hair!"

At this point, she couldn't tell if the being was being disdainfully rude or telling the absolute truth. "Okay," she said with a nod, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's start with the basics," she looked back up at him. "What are you exactly?"

"I'm a Crystal Gem!" he replied almost immediately, throwing a fist into the air.

"Elucidate this concept."

At the process of her words, he gasped loudly, shimmering tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. "With…pleasure," he whispered, sloyly lowering the device onto her desk. Immediately after doing so, he quickly turned and slid off the table, taking a couple of steps back so she could see him better and sticking a dramatic pose.

"If your evil and you're on the rise…" he pretended to strike a chord on a make believe guitar, "…you can count on the four of us taking you down!"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Cause were good and evil neeeever beats us!"

"…stop this at once."

"…we'll win the fight, and then GO OUT FOR PIZZA!"

With his last words spoken(or more so interrupted), the doors at the end of the room burst open, dozens of grey and orange life forms rushing through.

"Yellow Diamond!" the leader, a silver haired and grey skinned gem yelled, coming to a screeching halt in front of Steven. Her eyes viewed him in bewilderment, no sooner looking back to her leader for orders. "We tracked the disruption of frequencies to this location. Is this…thing…" she tilted her head to Steven, "…the source? Does it possess any harmful objections? Were there any injuries during your process of capturing the life form? Shall I give the order of eradication? Would you have me…"

During this whole ordeal of possible 'eradication', Steven found himself scooting inch by inch, closer and closer to the very Gem that had sent thousands of lives to demise. Yellow Diamond, however, was not interested.

"Enough Zircon."

Immediately, the gem was shut up, silent shivers being sent through the dozen other gems as she stood tall from her chair and made her way out from behind the ostentatious desk and came to stand next to it.

"What shall you have us do then?" Zircon droned on hesitantly, summoning her artificial limb guns to life.

At this act, Steven flinched away, remembrance of Peridot's destruction coming to vision. Instinct snapping on at last, he bolted for the safest place to possibly take refuge.

Behind the legs of Yellow Diamond of course.

Gasps from all over echoed throughout the large area at the sight of Steven hugging close to her legs. As if it wasn't bad enough that the creature was near her, now he was actually _touching_ her. Soon after the astonished gasps came the sounds of all synthetic weapons being powered to life, aiming now at one particular shivering boy.

The Diamond, however, continued to be still, not even the slightest of her body even so much as twitched. She was disgusted, yes, but conflicted as well.

"Just give us the order Yellow Diamond," the gray eyed Gem waited, her weapon also pointed to the boy.

Her arms remained firmly behind her back, thoughts faintly distracted by the hot puffs of air being breathed onto her leg. Without moving her head, she glanced sharply down at the 'Steven', eyes narrowing at that somewhat recognizable face staring back at her with wide and hopeful eyes. So familiar. As if at the tip of her tongue.

She just couldn't put a finger on the _name_.

At this, a decision was made. Perhaps very unlike her in a way, yet the mysteries of the strange being held too much knowledge to simply be destroyed.

"Leave," she stated with a flick of her wrist. "I'll deal with it."

At once, all weapons were put out. There wasn't a single objection made, for all words of the Diamonds were to be obeyed and respected. Turning their backs to her, they all made their way out in an orderly fashion, doors slamming shut with a creaking 'thump'.

And once again, it was just the two of them.

* * *

 **._.**


	3. Chapter 3

_He is Rose Quartz._

"And then I was like –Pearl! Don't worry! I'll save you with my underwear! So then, I put the gem shards in my shirt and clothes and told them to attack Frybo!"

 _Or so he speaks, his "mother" is the desecrated pink Quartz._

"Then there was this huuuuge epic fight and it was reallyreallyreallyreallyREALLY cool and stuff!"

 _So…what to do with it now?_

The Diamond's expression was currently emotionless, her hands remaining firmly behind her back as the two walked on.

"But that wasn't the only time I saved the day! There was also another time when I -"

"Human," she snapped, cutting him off. "Enough."

He turned to her and put on a serious face, brining his hand up to salute her. "Yes Ms. Yedi, ma'am! Whatever you wish…ma'am!"

Her eye twitched, nonetheless continuing to walk. "Yedi?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied solemnly, lowering his saluted hand. "I thought Ms. Yellow Diamond proved to be too official of a name. So original…" clasping a hand to his chest, "…so plain! So I hath decided to call thee Ms. Yedi!" He smiled up at her incensed expression. "It has a nice sound to it, dontch'ya think?"

She breathed in deeply, releasing the breath through clenched teeth. "Is there a possible deeper meaning to this name…Ste-VEN."

"Hmmm…" he rubbed his chin in thought. "Weeellll…I guess you could say that I may have gotten the idea from the term "YeTI" which are the debatably existing ape-like hairy creatures that are presumed to live in the highest tops of the snowy Himalayas."

She didn't say another word after this, instead allowing the boy to ramble on about his adventures and stories. Absolute and utter agony to the mind in her opinion.

Still, there wasn't really any better idea in mind. Besides the fact that this 'Steven' happened to be in relation to one of Homeworlds most defiled enemies, the boy was also a rare specimen; a hybrid to be exact. A mixture of gem and human background. To throw away such a valuable entity would prove to be nothing but foolish. And all the information it carries –why enough to fill vaults of new and improved data on this fresh subject.

"…and then after I bought that donut, I ate it in one –count it, ONE whole bite! Speaking of doughnuts though, I'm kinda' hungry! Do you have anything I can eat? I know Gems don't eat and all, but Amethyst and Garnet eat sometimes too! So that means you guys must have some food too right?"

Having completely zoned him out, Yellow Diamond continued her long strides through the glossed hallways. Her thoughts were now focusing on returning to her chambers in order to begin the piles of stacked reports.

Steven however, would not let the matters of food go ignored. Speeding up his pace, he tapped at her thigh. "Hey? Ms. Yedi?"

At the touch of his skin to herself, she stopped abruptly in place and whirled around. "Listen human," she hissed into his face, finally allowing the stress of the day to be exposed. "It is _not_ permitted for someone of your stature to even so much as come _near_ me. So, putting it simple for your weakling of a brain to process –don't touch me," her last words practically dripping with venom.

He noticeably flinched at the sudden mood change, eyes going wide and clenching his hands close to himself. And as if a silent wall was formed, his head was lowered after a faint, "sorry," and hands went to rest in his pockets.

"Good," she said with a nod, turning back and continuing her way towards the planned location. At arriving by her quarters, she pushed the grand doors open with both hands, pausing as to hold one of the doors open for the boy to come in as well. His jaw dropped almost at once after entering the resembling rich pent house, a clear room-stretching window view of the whole Homeworld city.

Yet he remained silent.

"I have matters to attend to," she stated simply, closing the entrance doors behind him. "Do not leave this area," gesturing to the central rooms interior.

He nodded his head, walking down the three steps that led into the area and wordlessly making his way to the window. Once he reached the translucent skylight, he pressed his whole body to it, observing every detail of the planets layout. From the two azure moons shining brightly through the night sky, to the sparkling lights of the cities futuristic slick towering buildings and machines.

"If only they could see this," was his only hoarse whisper.

The Diamond, watching him carefully through this whole process, couldn't help but feel –something. He had explained to her plenty about his so called "family" made up of the comrades of Rose Quartz. A Pearl, an Amethyst, a fused Garnet, and some human. His guardians as described, protectors and caretakers.

"If you are in need of something," she stiffly offered, "I will be in the room to the left." And with that being said, she swiftly made her way into the miniature study.

He remained in his position, not bothering to watch her leave and instead opted to listen as her footsteps furthered away until the sound of a door sliding closed signified him being alone. Now shrouded in the darkness of the room, with an acceptance of the faint city lights shining inside, he turned to his side and with a sigh allowed his leaning shoulder to slide down on the window until he was sitting with his knees tucked to his chest. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he grabbed the now broken device and pulled it out.

"Why'd you have to break?" he speculated with the dormant object. "Now I'm stuck here, and the gems are probably freaking out, and Ms. Yedi's mad at me…"

He sighed again, bringing the gadget's screen to his forehead. "I already miss them." Then, bringing the device to his lips, he gave it a hopeful lick at being repaired. However, the object showed no signs of restoration, for the damage proved to be far too internal for his healing ability to cure. The life source of it literally being cracked and drained away.

"Great," he mumbled. "I'm really stuck here." He glanced to the side where the lights of Ms. Diamond could be seen. "And I'm hungry, and…and tired."

With a yawn, he crawled up from his fetal position and stumbled his way towards one of the yellow shaded couches. He placed a hand on one of the soft cushions, feeling the material. "Soft," he affirmed in a hazy tone. Heaving himself up, he patted at the plush pillow before dropping onto it, curling into a ball and hugging at the broken object.

"Night guys," he mumbled to himself, squeezing the broken metal to his chest.

/

"SttteevVEN!" Amethyst yelled from the kitchen. "Pearl finished your waffles! Get up already you lazy butt!"

Strangely, there was no response.

"He's usually up by now," Pearl examined with a frown, looking up at the top area. "The smell of waffles is usually more than enough to wake him up."

"Eh, he's probably in the bathroom talking with Peridot or something."

"But he didn't even say good morning!"

"Ugh, c'mon P," Amethyst scoffed. "It's not really that much of a biggie okay? Let Steven have his lazy days."

"Hmmm…I'm going to go check on him," she declared, setting down the spatula she had been holding and making her way towards and up the stairs. "Stteeeven," she whispered upon reaching his bedside, viewing the hump underneath the blankets. "Oh Stteeeeeven…"

No response again…interesting.

She gave him a poke, her finger sinking into his side. But…since when did Steven get so soft? So…squashy?

"Steven?"

With not even a stir, Pearl felt a whisk of fear begin to form in the pit of her stomach. With a grab of the blanket, she yanked it fully off the bed to reveal…a pillow.

Her scream was enough to shake the whole house. "STEVEN'S GONE!"

"WHAT!?" Amethyst yelled, nearly choking on her waffle.

The Temple door almost immediate slipped open, Garnet sprinting out and coming to a screeching halt in the living room area. "What's going on?" she huffed.

"Steven's missing!" Pearl cried as she came running down the stairs, hugging the pillow close to herself.

"Missing?" a new voice joined in, Peridot's green face poking out from the bathroom door.

"YES! Ohhhhh…what do we do Garnet!? Where could he be? What could have happened? OHHHHH! What if he's…"

"Ho MAN! The little kid could be anywhere! Peridot!" Amethyst looked over to the green gem. "Did he go to the bathroom at all? Did you see him go for a snack? Did you hear the door…"

"I didn't hear a single thing throughout the whole night! As far as I'm concerned, the last I interacted with him was the day before when he was attempting at forcing me to play cards with him! And it was awful! It made no sense whatsoever!"

"…and he could be starving or catch hypothermia in the lands of Alaska! Not to mention the wolfs and bears and…"

"…ohhh man! OhmanohmanohmaOHMAN! What he died or something and we…"

"…and shouting, what was it…the phrase "Gold Fish!" when you don't have the correctly asked card! What in Diamond's name does that even mean!? Seriously, the whole point of the…"

"Everyone _stop_ ," Garnet's voice rang through the house, cutting off every voice. With everyone's focus on herself, she continued. "Pearl, search every inch of the house's interior. When you're done, help Amethyst with the Temple. That includes Rose's room. Don't miss a single spot, corner, or waterway. Peridot and I will go visit Greg and Connie. If they prove to be as clueless as us, then we'll go into town and look around. Does everyone understand?"

A determined nod came from all, including the green gem.

"Good. Let's go."

/

Two uninterrupted hours passed. Yet, she had hardly gotten through even a fourth of her screen reports. Her thoughts and focus remained scrambled with the thought of the boy. Preposterous.

Another two hours went by, these being slightly more accomplished then the past two. However, her concentration was broken at the sound of her door sliding open. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Judging from the small pitter-patters of the steps, it was easy to guess at who had shattered her concentration.

"Yes, Steven," she sighed, continuing to tap at her screen's holographic keyboard and not look up. "Why do you choose to bother me?"

There was no retort from the boy as he walked up to her side. When she did glance up to him, she was genuinely perplexed to find him rubbing at his closed eyelids, placing the ancient device that had been resting contentedly in his grasp onto her table

"…m'scared," he slurred drowsily before hastily ducking under her arms and crawling onto her lap. Her movements were stopped rigidly, all attention now fixed entirely on the creature currently taking residence atop her thighs. A very awkward and confusing situation on her part.

"Ehm…Steven. We discussed this matter already. Remove yourself from my presence this instant."

She was obviously ignored, Steven subconscious only catching onto the sound of words and therefore causing him to grumble a "g'night".

"…Steven. Steven, get off."

"…"

Uncomfortable would be a good description of her current position. On one hand, he wasn't doing much trouble. She was still easily able to do her work and he was being thankfully silent at the moment. On the other hand however, the warmth of the creature was becoming unnerving.

"Pearl," he mumbled randomely, curling further into a ball and stretching out a hand onto her torso, grabbing at the Diamond's dignified top and grasping it tightly. "Don'…m'sorry…" He sniveled lowly, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched.

 _He sleeps. Strange. But –what should I…do?_

With a hesitant attitude and squinting eyes, she lowered a hand onto the boys curled mane, stretching her fingers out and almost stroking at his head. His grasp in her shirt visibly loosened. "Silence…human. I need to finish these reports."

Amazing enough, he did. Her eyes couldn't help but widen with surprise at how the touch of her hand had quieted him down immediately, his face evidently calm.

"Good," she huffed quickly, withdrawing her hand with a faint blush. "Now to get you off."

At the disappearance of her hand, he at once began whimpering in his unconscious state again. "P'lease…no…"

"…alright!" she exasperated, putting her hand roughly back onto his head again. "Shut up already!"

Instead of having the same effect as the previous incident, the boy instead shoved her hand off and began kicking out. "…don'…le'go! Led'em go!" Her alarm increased with his panicking. She pulled her hand back quickly, looking left to right for anyway to stop his cries.

…throwing him off almost began to appeal to her standards.

Nevertheless, she couldn't risk any harm coming onto the creature. Instead, she decided to shake him, a common way in awakening comatose entities.

"…mmm…" he ruffled her off at first. With another shake, he wearily blinked open his eyes. "…hm?" he questioned with blurry eyes, thankful in Yellow Diamonds state, then proceeded to heaving himself up with trembling arms and leaning back onto her torso. "Was'goin on?"

"Get off," she ordered directly.

He blinked twice, eyelids already drooping shut fast. "…m'kay…" he mumbled. "Five'm 'ore minudes Garnet." No sooner after, his head slumped backwards and a small snore was emitted from his lips.

Her face scrunched in annoyance. "Human," she jeered, shaking him again. "Awaken yourself."

He protested at her, swatting her hand away. "...m-mmmmmmm."

She sucked in a large breath of hair, tightening her fingers into a fist and shaking it into the air. "Fine! Stay! Whatever. Just don't make any noises."

His only response was a gentle puff of air let out, followed by him shuffling onto his side and leaning, his hair tickling the sides of her neck. He grabbed again at her blouse and rubbed his head against it, letting out a single sigh of bliss before his whole body went limp, releasing all known tension.

It was hard to crush down the warm feeling arising in her gem.

* * *

 **Thanks to The Purest Of Hearts for the Ms. Yedi's nickname ;)**

 **.-.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You lost my son!?"

"We didn't lose Steven Greg," Garnet calmly attempted to explain. "He disappeared."

"Ug –Garnet!" he choked, red face and all. "What we gonna do!?"

"Were obviously going to look for him. Peridot and I just came to check if he was with you."

"P-Peridot?"

From behind the legs of Garnet came a green colored gem, observing the human with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

"Hello. I am Peridot."

"…oh um…a-hem," lowering his voice, "…are you _that_ Peridot?"

"Yes. I believe I am."

"Oh. Okay then. Well…Steven! What's the plan?"

"We search for him," Garnet answered simply. "That's that."

"…ya," still peering suspiciously at the small gem. "Good plan, good plan. Let's go!"

/

 _Oh for the love of the elders, why does he have to look so –innocent?_

"Now what!" his voice muffled behind the glass wall. Turning to the Agate beside her, the Diamond gave her a menacing stare before speaking.

"Listen closely," and she did, back noticeably straightening and focus closing in on her voice alone. "No harm is to come to the creature. If I see ever so much as a single scratch on it, I will see you and your team sent to Harvest faster than you'll be able to utter "apologies". Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," was her wavering whisper. With an approving nod, and an exasperated farewell wave to the flailing arms of Steven, she departed from the chamber.

"BYE MS. YEDI! BYYEE! BAAAAHH! GOOD LUCK WITH FIXING THE THIIING!"

The Agate's tension deflated as soon as the door shut, turning her attention to the strange being sitting criss-cross applesauce in the glass surrounded room. Cobalt eyes scanned over the boy, if possible nearly dissecting his form with her gaze alone.

"Is she gone?" a second Agate peeked out from the closet door to the side.

"Yes," the now supposed leader of them sighed, concentration now broken. "You and Blue can come out now."

"Oh thank goodness!" a third Agate cried, now identified as Blue, shoving pass her companion. "I swear Azure, give me some room next time!"

Azure, gasping with a genuinely crafted hurt expression, crossed her arms angrily. "I gave you plenty of room Blue! Maybe next time _you_ should shove over. I can hardly feel my scapula!" reaching a hand up and rubbing her shoulder blades for extra emphasis.

"That's enough!" Indigo, the obvious alpha of the two, snapped. "We have a job to attend to you two. So let's get on it. _Now_."

"Well she started it!" both Agate's whined in unison, pointing accusingly at each other.

"Uuugh," she began rubbing at the bridge of her nose (or should we say scent sponges…). "How did I get stuck with you two again?"

"Because we were manufactured in the same faction," still speaking in unity.

"Hmf, typical answer" she huffed. With a frustrated breath emitted, she gave her shoulders a wriggle and shook her head. "Alright," spreading her arms wide. "Both of you apologize to each other so we can hurry up and get this job over with. I still have a whole report on our last examination to complete by tomorrow.

Both Agate's sighed, completely familiar with this routine. With a side glance at each other, they muttered a faint "sorry" and pouted, immediately turning away from each other once done.

"Excellent. Now let's get to work."

/

The boy had watched the three gems before him, studying with fascination through the transparent windows at their muted argument. After many flapping hand gestures, crossing arms, and pouting lips, an apology finally seemed to conclude the quarrel.

As if now, they were all shuffling around the area, seemingly preparing themselves for his "examination" as Ms. Yedi put it. As biohazard suits phased on and whirling recording devices were preceded, they all approached the entrance to the chamber.

"Hi!" Steven greeted happily, bouncing up and striding up to the three. "I'm Steven! What's your name?"

"Note," Indigo began quickly, bending to her knees and seizing Steven's outstretched handshake. "The creature seems to be able to show forms of intelligence through speech, successfully creating coherent sentences and forming proper grammar."

"Why thank you!"

"It's form, hmmmm," she squeezed his muscled hand, rubbing at the flesh. "Warm yet sturdy epidermis, but –perhaps too sturdy..."

Taking her queue, Azure unzipped her sack, shuffling through for a particular device. Upon finding it, she pulled it out and handed it to Indigo's expecting palm. Without another word, Indigo had powered the item and scanned it over the hand.

"Hey! That t-tickles!"

"Organic life form," she hummed, viewing the mini-like x-ray in concealed astonishment. "Amazing, and as expected." The radiogram was hovered over his face, then chest; the Agate's all crowding around the small screen and observing in awe.

"That's why it needs sustenance," Azure whispered through entrancement.

The Cardiovascular System. A beating heart, pumping blood into the awaiting vessels. Nutrients and oxygen, all being identifies and defined through the scanner. And when the creature giggled, all three gasped in shock at how the whole structure reacted with him.

"Stop it guys! he laughed, pushing the radiograph away. "It really tickles!"

"Humhumhummmm…" standing and handing back the small x-ray like object, Indigo slowly began her circling Steven, as a vulture would observe its prey. "Organic life form indeed."

"I get it from my dad's side," the boy answered proudly. "It's nothin' really."

Indigo halted in her pacing. "Excuse me?" Along with her, Blue and Azure also blinked in surprise, Blue now opting to hire the frequency of the recorder.

"Ya! My dad! He's human." Said nonchalantly of course, not fazed at all from the ogled expressions of the three gems.

"But –how?" Indigo had a hand gripping at the head of her helmet, spluttering hardly being hidden as she struggled to form a sentence. "It's –it's not _possible_. We were informed that the creator of you was the Pink Quartz and –and that's all! Where does this –Dad come in? How does it work? The process of Gem fabrication doesn't require any-"

"Wait," he held up his hand, face noticeably growing red with each passing second. "You mean you guys have never had the…"talk"?

Blank stares answered his question.

"OkkaAAAAY –umm…n-never mind! So, um, Gem fabrication!" he nervously continued, grinning sheepishly. "What's up with that?"

Blue and Azure exchanged a worried gaze at spotting the dreaded eye twitch from Indigo.

"Did I…" frowning as he observed Indigo's flustered expression. "Um…did I say something wrong?"

Silence followed his question, heavy breathing from seething gem being the only excuse. After a good minute or so, Blue was the first to speak.

"Well, um,y'knoooow! Gem fabrication is, like, the process of creation in the Gem society…em…Stteeven," Blue began to explain.

"Ya! It's pretty much how were made! Manufactured and all!"

"Woooaah-ho-ho-hooo!" his grin was now stretching over his entire face. "That's so _cool_! I can't believe the Gem's never told me about this! Wow! Wooow…wow. WOW. I'm gonna have a serious talk with them when I get back home…" he finished with a mutter, continuing to murmur to himself.

Indigo at the moment was examining the pensive creature, deeply and utterly intrigued by the strange ways of the beast. Minutes went by before she finally released the unintentionally held in breathe, unfurling her tensed hand from the top of her helmet and regaining her posture with a shake of her shoulders.

She cleared her throat. "To conclude Log 1: Examination of the "Steven" , it seems that for the first time in thousands, possibly millions of years, Homeworld has come into contact with organic life form. A half _human_ , as the entity states. As if now, it appears to be harmless. However, further examination will continue to reveal information about this "Steven." It also, thankfully on my part, shows clear signs intellect, having the ability to walk, speak, in a strange manner think, and employ logic during conversations. So, as to-"

"HOMA GASH! HI!" Steven interrupted, waving uselessly in front of the advanced recorder. "I'm Steven and I like doughnuts!"

"…a-hem. As to conclude-"

"AAAND I like hotdogs and pancakes!"

"…to CONclude this-"

"I can also play the ukulele and-"

"AGATE 496, LOG 1 SIGN OUT!" Indigo finally finished, signaling with a piercing glare for Blue to stop the recording. With a small snicker, the Agate switched it off.

"Oh man! This is fun!" he beamed up at the fuming Agate, bouncing up and down on each foot. "So what's next?"

 **/\**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Log 7, the Steven is showing an increasing amount of activity in his lower torso. An outlandish sound seems to be emitting itself from-"

"I told you I'm huuuungrrry!" a faint voice whined in the background.

"AND as it seems, this situation, as some may put it, is derived from the natural form of his body structure. So, as I speak, I have two of my subordinates preparing this "food" that the creature speaks of. As known by all, the materials to create this happens to be of extreme high value. However, in the name of science, and in the NAME of knowledge, I SHALL not stop-"

"Woah! That's the BIGGEST and tastiest burger I've ever seen! Just look at how it…"

With Steven's voice still being heard in the background, there was a noticeable staticy sigh from the Agate. "Log 7, Agate 496, out."

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Log 13, interaction with the entity is proving to be fairly –interesting as some may say. We have taken saliva samples, processing and discovering signs of bacteria. Extraordinary, as stating, there is literally a living entity _inside_ of a living entity. Without one, the other cannot live. Referring back to the Steven on a casual manner however, it continues to show no signs of revolt or malfunction. Log 13, Agate 496, concluded."

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Recording, Log 36. My subordinates and I are currently awaiting the life form to complete his…business in the relief room. To clarify, yes, we were obliged to leave the laboratory as there were no –"bathrooms", said in the Steven's language, located in the building. As if now, our location is a Diamond facility, successfully being able to access our needed destination. Log 36, Agate 496, end."

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Log 49, serving as the final log of the day given that Yellow Diamond has reported us that she is nearing the laboratory, and the Steven is suffering from fatigue. This, of course, a result of organic structure yet again –"sleep" as he calls it being needed for additional boosts of energy in the following day. Nonetheless, before his departing of the day, I shall conduct a quick trial on the Quartz Gem. Logging off for the day. Agate 496."

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **\/**

"Alrighty! Have no fear creature, this will only take a moment!"

The boy merely gave a yawn in response, scratching at his head and smacking his lips.

"Kay, jus' hurry up already."

"Yes yes," stating this while applying a single Electrocardiogram tracer atop the glimmering gem, then deciding to add additional tracers to the area around it. "This will take only a moment. I just need to test some…inner theories of mine."

"...mmmmmkay…*yawns*…"

If it hadn't have been for her naturally composed characteristics, Indigo's current status would have related to a giggling three-year old. Of course, she had dismissed her two assistances. The dimwits were just not needed for this procedure through her perspective.

"Okay, aaaand _there_ ," carefully placing the last round scanner. "Now," walking over to the control panel where a holographic screen was summoned. Taking hold of the lever connected to the control panel, she turned back to look at the now slightly more awakened boy. "Don't. Move. This will only take juuuust a moment."

As if sensing the dangerous excitement in the air, Steven shook himself awake; blinking down at the wired sensors, then back up at Indigo and large contraption around her.

"Um, Indigo? I don't really think this is a good ide-"

The lever was switched, summoning the tracers to life.

It all happened in a split second.

* * *

 **Next Chap: Ms. Yedi to the rescue**

 **._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To clarify quickly: An Agate is a type of gem. As is a Zircon. Also, I haven't watched a single episode of Dragon Ball Z (sorry ChronoMitsurugi)**

 **;)**

* * *

For a moment, it was pure beauty to the Agate. On the screen showed the beautiful beat of life, concluding her theories henceforth. The gem held life, perhaps the life of a certain defiled Diamond.

"Whoa," Stevens eyes went wide when he spotted the screen. "Whats tha-"

His voice was cut off from blaring alarms derived from the machine, growing louder and pressuring every second. Indigo, snapping her head sharply down at this, wasn't spared even a chance. Her hands flew across the control panel, attempting at anything to fix the problem. Frustrated, she switched the lever off, then back on. Off. On. Off. On.

"Indigo?" She looked up to him, a crazed and yet frightened look in her gaze.

"It's not working!" her voice cracked as she yelled, still pulling the lever back and forth until with a final tug, snapping it off completely. She let the broken rod slip from her hand, whirling back to look at Steven. "Steven! Disconnect the pads from your body!"

The earsplitting beeps were growing in volume, and Steven, hand gestures being his guide to hearing her, gave a nod and began jerking them off.

But…with every tug, they refused to come off. Using two hands, he grasped one of the wires, pulling with all his might until his muscles were completely exhausted.

"I can't get it off!" although his voice was lost amidst the sound, Indigo understood. "Hang on! I'll come to you!"

Maybe they both sensed it. Steven stiffened, halting in his movements. Indigo also stopped in her hassled actions to reach him, literally feeling the crackling tension cross the room. Sweat droplets dripped off his face as he looked to face her, both visions meeting.

"She's going to kill me," were her last words spoken before the machine gave a final screech, exploding with an ear-shattering ring.

/

"What the [insert streams of cussing that would surely cause this story to be rated T] is going on here!?"

"I-it's not our fault my liege! There was some sort of explosion and -"

"For heaven's sake! The whole building is on _fire_ you dunce!"

"And as p-procedure states, we made sure to begin the evacuation process just as the prepared! Out of all the experimentation subjects and workers, only two are not accounted for."

A dreading knot began to form at her stomach, glancing to the side at the smoldering building, the heat of the sizzling flames being able to be felt from where the two stood.

"Well? State their names!" she could hardly keep the infuriation out form her voice, clenching her fists hard as the Agate scrambled madly for her clipboard.

"W-well," scanning her finger down a long column of names and numbers. "It seems to be Agate 496 and her testing subject "The Steven"."

"And you're telling me," not bothering now to keep the menace from her voice, "that these two are still in the building?"

The worker visibly shrank in her form. A squeak being the only response that could mustered from her vocals.

"And yet you sit here and do absolutely _nothing_ to retrieve them? Did you even _think_ to send in a rescue party of such?"

"But –it was your policy that stated not to do so."

Where the young Agate found the words to say such words were not known. However, as much as the Diamond hated to admit, she was right. She had created it herself. Her logical way of viewing it: Why waste more Gem's for the price of one? A squander of energy and time.

Still, that didn't stop the enraged Gem from smashing both hands against the temples of the worker, not nearly as satisfied as she thought she would have been at hearing the "poof" and rattle of the rock. Not bothering to even glance at the horrified audience around her, she quickly drew on a makeshift layer of crackling electricity, enveloping her body with the color yellow.

Now facing the smoking building, she swiftly peered over shoulder at her awe-struck spectators.

"Clean up this mess idiots."

And with that said, she took off, foot creating a crack in the pavement from the force of her sprint. Shoulder bared and body braced, she barreled into the brick-like wall, the heat and smoke of the building instantly hitting her with a fresh wave of discomfort. Opting to ignore it, she slowly stood straight, dusting the rubble from her clothing and beginning her search for the two gems.

A deep breath, despite the smoke, and location was quickly found, truly being the only two gems in the building. Fifth floor, stairway. One retreated, the other motionless in movements.

The structure gave a groan, its foundation factually trembling as the Diamond tore through wall after wall, hastened with the pressure of time and sentiments. A high powered jump, smashing through the ceiling above, and of course landing with the grace of a Pearl as usual. Then continuing to tear through the floor, a flash of lustrous yellow following after her. This pattern continued until finally reaching the fifth floor, and as well as the successfully arriving to the opposite end of the building where the stairwell was located.

By now however, the construct of the building was practically trembling with weakness. With a mixture of the Diamond's destruction and razing fire, it seemed at any moment the whole structure would collapse.

"Steven!" her voice sounded surprisingly strange as it echoed along with the groans and sizzling pops, almost –pleading in a way. "Steven! State your location!"

She could feel them, the connection of their gems tingling from close approximation. Jumping down the burnt stairway, another groan shook through the area as her eyes came into focus on a huddled creature in the corner of the stairwell.

Upon hearing her landing, his blood shot eyes peeked open, head moving stiffly as to fully face her. His jaw opened to speak, instead releasing a spine-racking cough. Once finished, he sucked in a wheezing breath and looked back up at the Diamond with watering eyes.

"Wha'sup?"

 _What is wrong with this creature?_

A large crack snapped through the corridor. Without a second thought, she was bending over his curled body, summoning an extra surge of energy as the large ceiling piece connected with back, shattered on impact. The vigor of the blow forced her to her knees and hands, squishing Steven further to the ground.

It was then she noticed his body to be glowing a dull shade of pink, crimson through the glow of flames around. As if his shielding attempt had weakened –lack of energy no doubt. Even now she could feel her own supply of energy being sapped with the large amount of defense being used.

"Were running out of time," she hissed to him, only to find his eyes closed. Unconscious?

Or –dead?

Bits of the rubble slid off her back as she quickly scooped up his limp body and cradled him to her chest, breath coming out in gasps at her thoughts. So what if the creature was dead? Why would she care? A loss to the matters of science yes, but nonetheless replaceable. So what was this unbearable pressure building in the midst of her chest? Why did her eyes feel as if liquid would come sprouting out at any moment given-

Something slipped from his wilted grasp, clanging to the ground. It was a Gem, or more specifically, an Agate. Snapping from her daze, she swiped at her eyes before swooping down to grab the gem and stick it in the back of her pocket.

A running start, building speed as she neared the wall until beckoning the last reservoir of her power to burst through the barrier, completely shielding the boy's body from the debris with her form. The wind whistled at her ear, replaced with a crack through the ground as her feet connected with the dirt, a puff of dust discharging from her landing.

As she sprinted back to the gathered crowd, the structure finally gave, collapsing with a ground-trembling shudder. A gust of smoldering ash washed over the area, encompassing her and the nearing crowd with the smell of smoke.

"Remedium!" she screamed, voice sounding more feeble than commanding. Immediately abiding to her wishes, the crowd was parted to reveal the scurrying of two workers.

They bowed, a hand brought up to their chest. "Yes my liege?"

"Fix him," she stated simply, passing Steven to the awaiting stretcher. "Find out what's wrong with him and _fix_ _him_! So you choose to fail me…" she paused, allowing her menacing stare and imagination to finish her sentence.

"Yes ma'am," they both muttered, hauling the boy away. And –she almost followed, mentally debating until finally deciding against it. Reaching into her back pocket, she grasped the blue gem, temptation to crush the rock in front of the silent crowd becoming nearly overwhelming.

 _But…he went through so much to keep it safe…_

She heaved a sigh, throwing it a surprised Zircon who shakily caught it with wide eyes. The sudden use of a large amount of energy was taking a hard hit on her form, her mind fuzzy and movements sluggish. Nonetheless, being a powerful figure, there was no room for weakness. Smothering down her clothing and straightening her stance, she addressed the anxious crowd.

"I expect you all to handle this situation with standard regulations. Take caution when sorting through the rubble, the chemicals of the labs are highly reactive and have the possibility of being detonated at any sudden movement. Good luck."

The crowd immediately made way as she sauntered forward, eyes taking in the ripped clothing and dirt smeared appearance of the authoritative leader. There were no movements, not even the utter of a whisper as she made her way to the warp pad. It wasn't until she was standing atop the crystal pad when a single being spoke.

"All hail the Yellow Diamond!" her voice echoed through the eerily quiet clearing.

The spectators responded immediately, clasping a hand to their chest and bowing their heads with respect.

"All hail the Yellow Diamond!" they shouted, heads still hunched in admiration.

She looked down at them completely taken aback. The verse, said during almost every parade and festive –always out of fright nevertheless. It was strange now, hearing it with a genuine tone.

With a humble nod, she steadied herself and warped to the Valetudinarium.

* * *

 **Remedium: Medic**

 **Valetudinarium: Hospital**

 **._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switching to T for light language.**

 **Thanks to rozenmiko for input :)**

* * *

Sunset.

Beautifully touching the Earth's oceans and reflecting a peaceful mixture of orange, red, and yellow into the sky. Seagulls cawed as a light wind rustled the area, the faint sounds of the ocean waves being carried throughout the calm atmosphere above.

Serene indeed.

"Oh Garnet!" the mood was abruptly shattered. "We've searched absolutely _everywhere_!" the Pearl insisted, panicked prickles of tears making their way to the corners of her eyes. "He wouldn't hide would he? Steven's a smart boy! Surely he would have come out by now! Ohhhh -it's as if he's disappeared into thin air!"

"Pearl!" the purple gem yelled, pulling at her hair frantically. "You're _not_ helping at all! Of course Steven wouldn't play hide-and -seek in the middle of the night! What kind of idiot would?!"

"We looked all over the town though!" Connie intervened, confusion intertwined with her worry. "We asked the people, checked the regular and secret hiding spots-…where could he have gone then? He wouldn't just –leave? Right Garnet?"

"Of course he wouldn't!" Greg cried, shoving Garnet to the side. "He's my son! My own flesh and bones! Steven _knows_ he's all I've got!"

"Oh he's probably dead by now! OhhhhHHHHHH-"

"What the hell Pearl! Shut _up_!

"Steven is not dead! Both of you two need to get a hold of yourselves!"

"Oh my sonnnnNNNNNNN-"

"Be _quiet_. _All of you!_ " and every life form, even those the words weren't directed to, froze in all actions as the words echoed along the beach shore. It was simple to tell, even more obvious to sense. A nervous tension extended throughout the now deathly still audience, nervous feet shuffled while other gnawed anxiously at their lips. It was always times like this when Garnet appeared further than her regular self. More _larger_ and _stronger_ , a daunting aura cascading her entire structure.

Yes. Garnet was pissed. Big time.

"Peridot," she snapped, directing her and everyone's focus to the taken aback gem. "What do you take of this?"

"A-ha! Peridot!" Pearl exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the still gem. "Why hadn't we thought of this before? We should've known it was-" she halted abruptly in her speech as Garnet's head snapped to her.

Closing her mouth, Pearl opted to look away for the time being.

The gem cleared her throat nervously under everyone's stares. "Well, um, personally I don't exactly have an opinion as to where Steven has disappeared to. His whereabouts, as you have all stated, were all limited to this particular region of the world, "Beach City". He was also not experiencing any emotional traumas of any sort on the last night before his disappearance. So the conclusion of him scampering off to some other gala-…I mean town, remains low in terms of his location."

"So you pretty much have no idea where Steven is," Connie stated blandly, bringing a tired sigh from everyone.

"Yes. Precisely. However, on the _other_ hand of all this, I could have also _easily_ tracked Steven from any galaxy if I had, had my limb enhaaaa _ancers~_ …"

Everyone glanced up to Garnet, Amethyst seeming especially nervous.

Garnet however, remained silent as she formulated a plan. The plan, as it stood, was beyond the even meaning of desperate. Her foretelling sights were empty on the means of Steven, revealing that whatever had happened to him wasn't in any terms Earth-related. Without a doubt then, it had to have been connected to an extraterrestrial force of some sort.

So, plan concocted at last, Garnet spoke.

"Welp. I guess were going swimin'."

 **/**

Her body, her form, her entire _being_ had literally taken on the form of –sputtering. Every stride dragged, and every step buckled under the dead weight of her existence.

To her complete frustration, she was truly, and utterly –exhausted beyond belief.

"Here it is," the Topaz showed, gesturing to the door at their left. The Diamond gave a leave-taking nod while waving her hand over the sensor and prompting it to open.

"Let's get this over with," she hardly breathed out, stepping into the dark forsaken room.

After her first couple of steps, the lights were automatically illuminated, thus momentarily startling the fatigued Gem. She placed a hand atop her chest, attempting to sooth her searing gems irritation. As she adjusted, she promptly took the split moment to observe the foreign room. It was simple enough, of course having the state of the art equipment set with the usual comforters facing the largely transparent windows, the darkened cities sparkling lights never failing to provide the patient with some sort of console.

"Steven?" it came out quieter than expected. She cleared her voice, enunciating herself louder. "Steven?" With no response on the second name call, she hesitantly walked toward the bed. Of course, his current status had been briefed to her on the way. However, due to her unstable condition, she had –as described by herself – _unprofessionally_ zoned out.

And _obviously_ she wasn't going to ask for Topaz to repeat herself.

So unprepared is what stood as her current position. Despite him being part Gem, humans as they stood, were _very_ fragile. Her thoughts swiveled on decapitations to prosthetic limbs. Or maybe paralyzed for life? Permanent brain damage on his already weak mind str _ucture? Blinded? Amnesia? For goodness sake, maybe he lost all his limbs! He'll just be a dull and lonely stump with a hea-_

"Oh for the love of -," her speech was cut off by herself, inner emotions finally betrayed as she rushed madly towards bed.

And what she found?

A peacefully sleeping young boy. Not even a single wire to be attached to his frame. Upon seeing this, the tension throughout her body dissipated through a single relieved puff of air. Her shoulders sagged, fists released, and teeth unclenched. She didn't smile, not even the slightest.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

She turned to leave, only to spin right back around at the sound of his frail, oh so frail, voice.

"Ms. Yedi?"

"Steven!" _Compose yourself._ "It's…" she forced the accursed beam away, "…it's good to see you're awake."

He slowly shuffled up from his laying position, swaying lightly. "Ya."

"Are you…" _Do not appear too prompting._ "…feeling any better?"

His eyebrows furrowed, eyes seemingly lost in a memory. "You…" he shakily raised an arm to his head. "You saved me? Righ –auGH!" His hand gripped at his hair, eyes now wide open as flashes of fire and smoke came back into his vision. Rocks and flaming rubble surrounded him, a faint silhouette through the shadows and quivering heated air, calling to him.

"Steven?" _Remain arranged._ "Should I call back the Topaz?"

Something loud cracked above him, and he could barely catch a glimpse of the boulder sized ceiling piece hurling at such speed straight towards him before a wall of some sort shielded him away.

"Steven?" her voice was now a mere echo. "If you do not come to answer, I will assume the need for help."

And then he saw her face, gaze burning with a brighter fire than the flames around. Her teeth were openly clenched, muscles tensing and pulsating with electricity as they were both pushed to the ground. Her crackling gem, hot as it pressed against his cheek, served as the last feeling before ultimately passing out…

"Steven!"

He blinked open his eyes, uncurling both hands from his hair and letting them thump to the side. "Hm?" looking up to her frazzled expression. "Was' goin on?"

She darted her eyes side to side, visage giving off a typical "da fuck?" look. "Are you…alright?"

He looked down at his trembling hands, thoughts of his family and home suddenly coming to mind. He wanted the warmth of Garnet, reassurances from Pearl, the comfort of Amethyst. He wanted his Dad's sweaty hugs, his consoling Jam Bud who never failed to be by his side. He didn't want to see anymore new sights, no more examinations, no more new gems. Despite his usual ravenous curiosity, he was finished with discovering anything innovative. He was dreadfully _sick_ of Homeworld, and wanting nothing more than a simple hug from his family.

"No," a sole tear rolled down, dripping onto the thin sheet covering his lower body. "I'm not all right." His arms were then raised to the surprised Diamond, a quiet snivel escaping his lips as a feeble "Ub" was demanded.

Her body instinctively recoiled in confusion. "Ub?" she questioned, taking into account his now freely flowing tears and outstretched arms towards her. "Oh," voice being peculiarly soft as his word clicked into place. "Up."

 _Do not stoop to such low levels._ Yet she tentatively stepped forward, sliding her hands underneath his arms. _Leave the room, do not associate yourself any further with this nuisance._ He was gathered lightly into her embrace, his snivels immediately shifting to sobs. _Eradicate his damn being and rid yourself of this disgusted burdening feeling._ His head was buried into the crook of her shoulder, hot breathes and tears falling to her exposed neck. _Just shatter the defiled gem!_ Her grip on him tightened with every passing moment.

"Calm down young creature," she whispered. She could feel his tremors noticeably lessen, his grip still tight as ever nonetheless.

"Stay with me?" It was said with such a meager note that it stood impossible to decline. On top this, she was also implausibly tired.

"Fine."

And why not? It's not like she hadn't jeopardized her entire reputation as is.

She promptly fluffed up his pillow to a standing position, then with little hesitance slid onto the bed, resting her back onto the spongy comforter. Of course, like every excuse said, she hadn't meant to pass out along with him. To truth, she had planned to wait until the child fell asleep before leaving. But as her posture slunk lower and lower, the warmth of both their bodies proved to be too much. Soon, the lights were routinely shut off, enveloping her in a pleasing cocoon of sleeping atmosphere.

She was out.

The door slid open. "Yellow Diamond?"

Both Topaz's glanced anxiously at each other.

"Should we go in?"

"Of course not!" the other hissed. "Do you _want_ your gem to be flayed alive?"

"But what if something happened? Her Excellency has been in there for a pretty long time, dontch'ya think?"

The second Topaz hummed, giving the words some though. "I suppose your right…" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay. But you go first."

A set of glaring daggers was the follow up response of her accomplice as she begrudgingly stepped into the room, taking a few steps before nearly screaming as the automatic lights flashed to life. If not it had been for the hand that clamped atop her mouth, who knows what the outcome could have been.

She peeled off the hand from her lips, mouthing a silent thanks. Turning back to the now lightened room, they each paused momentarily before slapping a hand onto each other's mouths, barely being able to hold back a squeal at the sight before them. They both pushed and shoved each other out the door, blushing fervently from the sight of one of the most feared leaders of Homeworld managing to look so adorable with the cuddling human atop her gem. Once the door was shut securingly, they faced each other, red faces and all.

"Adorable?" one inquired.

"Adorable," the other confirmed with a nod.

And they left it at that, walking away with lighthearted strides.

 **/**

Deep within the mind of a deceivingly corrupted came nothing more than the single sounds of pure droplets, each hitting the watery entrapment's flooring with a deafening echo. _But_ , if one to perhaps listen closer, the faint noises of a swishing dress contrasting with light taps of feet would be able to be heard as well.

"Quit treading on my feet Lazuli."

And _my_ how they _danced_. With a combination of grace and aggression, agility and rage. Petite as one stood, balancing the elegance from force of the muscled form.

"Oh shut up."

Their feet, perfectly synched while skimming over the wet bases confinement. Weaving and twisting into each other's mind, back arching as one was dipped downwards and yet gently pulled back up to continue. Hips swaying to an imagined tune, each moving in a generally languish form.

And as they moved, their overall avatar remained still. Its eyes were closed, breathing slowly as if sleeping. It was three pairs of legs were tuck underneath its body, the one set of arms serving as a comforter for its massive head. Unruly hair had become a home to the fish of the area, eels slithering through the forest of tresses with crackling electricity.

But also amidst the brambles of its mane came a polished glint, strong enough to momentarily blind any innocent diver. The cause?

An emerald hued, metal foot.

* * *

 **._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2, EPISODE 28: MESSAGE RELEASED**

 **WARNING! DON'T LOOK AT AUTHORS NOTE! WARNING! I AHM WARNING YOU! WARNING! DON'T BLAME ME IF I JUST SPOILED IT FOR YOU! WARNING! CLICK OR ROLL AWAY FROM AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **A/N: Well. Someone go get me a time machine and bring me 11 minutes back. Her neck. And…she was giant. And just…plainly said –hideous. I suppose I sort of got her attitude right but. No. No. Just. No. I hate her. I hate her. The amount of revulsion I have towards that skinny neck is undefined. I** _ **hate**_ **her. So. So. So.** _ **So**_ **. Much. With a burning passion. I hate her guts. Oh my god I hate her.**

 **No I am not going to follow canon Yellow Diamond. Her height remains the same height as about Garnet. She will also remain (*please excuse my language*) fucking sexy through my perspective of things. Not some gigantic baboon faced troll (sorry Rebecca). Not that I actually focus on her looks, it just helps me right her better.**

 **But still...holy smokes. I don't think you understand this. I. Really. Hate every single fiber of her being. Stupid mascara. Old face. Ugh. Even her Pearl was awful. Gotta admit that her troll face was pretty good but other than that…ermagersh I really dislike her. I had to resist the temptation to throw my phone across the room after watching the episode since logic took over and I realized I didn't have the money to buy another phone. (*poor*)**

 **But!**

 **Peridot's my new favorite character.**

 **End of A/N.**

* * *

"Ms. Yedi?"

"Yes Steven?"

"Thanks for the cool looking pizza."

"You're welcome Steven."

…

"Ms. Yedi?"

"Yes Steven."

"What time is it?"

"Look at the clock to your left Steven."

He did, first testing with his fingers as to which was his dominant writing hand before turning his head incorrectly to the right. At discovering nothing, his focus was quickly switched to his other left grinning, and just as quickly frowning at the sight of the clock

"Ms Yedi?"

"Yes Steven."

"I can't read what the clock says," eyes still wandering over the foreign language, tracing over the pointed edges of the curved squiggling lines.

"It's evening Steven."

"Oh. Okay."

…

…

"Ms Yedi."

A deep sigh finally reverberated through the still air. "Yes…Steven."

"When are they going to fix my metal-thingy?"

The stylus she had been outlining with was halted in it's writing, pressure building around it's middle section as her fingers subconsciously tightened, snapping it with a splintering "crack" that echoed hauntingly throughout the temperately sized room. Steven turned back to face the woman, her imperturbable expression not even by the slightest betraying the internal screeching within her skull.

Because _shit_. Through all the hassle and stress of the sudden fire incident, it had completely slipped her mind of the original concern involving the boys return home.

"Ah, yes…"

He had seen too much, experienced and witnessed at an inordinate rate. The risk of Homeworlds technological position was far too at risk to be trusted within the hands of a mere toddler. Additionally to this, on the technical terms he could be referred to as a fugitive, being the sole relative to the sacrilege Pink "Quartz".

"It's still under repair Steven."

A lie straight through the walls of her teeth.

"Awww maan. The Gems are totally gonna be freakin' out…"

There was no way under any circumstance that the boy was permitted to leave the planet.

 **/\**

"Unda da sea, unda da sea~," her pale arms parted once more, pushing her body farther down towards the depths of the ocean. "Darlin' its better, down where its wetter, take it from meeee~…"

"...up on the shore they work all day~," a flash of purple drifting to her side. "Up in the sun they slave away~…"

"…while we devotin'~," a deep voice echoed from the dark sandy floor, "Full time to floatin'~…"

The green gem couldn't help but smirk. "…unda da sea~…"

 **\/**

"Ms. Yeeeddiii…"

"Hmmm…"

"Ms. Yeeedddddiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"HmmmMM…"

"Ms. YeeeeddddddddiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"HMMM."

"Ms Yedi you proomissed!"

Indeed she did, in a desperate attempt to get the boy to shut his trap. _Star gazing_ –catching his attention at once after being offered as bribery to stay quiet for a whole three hours. So, 180 minutes of reading Gem history textbooks later (nerd much), her concentration was razed apart at the sound of his god awful whining.

"Five. More. Minutes."

"NooooOOOOOO…"

She gripped the sides of her head with both hands, slamming it down onto the desk at the sound of Steven's quite laughter. "Fine. Fine! Just please –bring an end to that dreadful noise!"

"What do you meeeeaaannnnn?" voice ending in a high pitched note.

"Augh!" she was up in a matter of seconds, knocking the forty pound chair backwards and hurrying around from behind her desk. Snatching up Steven's hand, and deciding it to be better as to ignore the chuckling boy, she gave a simple pout and led him towards the palace's balcony.

Silence as they walked through the area, allowing the child to take in the luxurious surroundings. Despite having seen the same walkway multiple times, it never failed to bring stars to the boys' wide eyes. Even as the patrolling Zircons passed by, Steven's eyes were wandering elsewhere in the opposite direction. Up the stairs, entering through the elevator-like doors and exiting nearly just as fast. Through the brightly lit hallways, up the last flight of stairs and…

"Woah."

Pulchritudinous. The absolute definition of gorgeous. He knew he was gawking, he knew it was all too enthralling, he knew his smile couldn't stretch any further upwards, he knew it was nothing like anything he had ever seen before.

And she knew that something snapped the moment she had chosen to bring him up to this strangely produced place.

"Did my mom ever come up here?"

"No." The answer was immediate. Perhaps it was a mistake to bring him up here.

"Are you…" he tore his gaze away from the glittering multicolored stars and looked up to her avoiding expression. "…lying?"

She as silent, bending her arms behind her back and choosing to look up to the brightly lit night sky –face resuming the expressionless façade. "No." Lies lies _lies_...

The silence remained after, not necessarily awkward but enough to result with both beings refusing to glance at each other. Which wasn't too hard as it proved. After all, what could be better than star-gazing with the woman who happened to be your current personal hero? And who could resist the temptation of lying wordlessly on your back, just staring –watching – _feeling_ the exhilaration as millions of smoking asteroids passed through the twinkling midnight sky? Speech became void to the two. Actions however, were all what they needed.

As he sat on the marble floors balcony, there was a timid glance up, followed by the tugging upon a gloved hand. "Don't" was what reverberated across her glare, enough to shatter any regular gem to their knees that dared to bother her with such a trivial request. But he stood firm, refusing to look away and still insisting with a slight squeeze upon her hand. She wouldn't though. She would never be lowered to the levels of… _of a…_

First came a snarl, battling the inner conscious of her minds fearsome attacks in which Steven merely replied with a small smile. Then came a growl, a low rumble resounding through her chest, almost seeming like her own gem was either warning –or encouraging her of the boy. And finally, there came a sigh, followed an exasperated exhale of air and –perhaps…the lightest of a blush.

She sat. Splaying her feet outwards in a not-so-matriarchy-approved manner. The thoughts of, _My word, what would Blue Diamond think say if she had witnessed such an action?_ and _Why the hell not?_ Both scrambled amidst her mind as she leaned back, feeling her shoulder blades connect with the cold floor and folding her hands behind her head while watching as Steven did the same. Not even the slightest of a smirk of victory directed to her, only a strange expression that she could have sworn she had seen befo-

Ah yes. From the Quartz. The resemblance was truly amazing.

Her eyes darted to the revealed gem at his stomach, tempting as to whether or not she should bring up the conversation or not. Then again…what was the rush in the first place? It's not like the boy was going anywhere any time soon.

She shifted her sight to him now, finding herself vaguely perplexed at his "spaced out" look while he stared up at the sky. What could he possibly be thinking?

"Ms. Yedi?" The silence didn't essentially shatter. More of put on hold, paused for another time.

"Hm," was her grunt of a response.

"Have you met my mom?"

Now there was a snort, bringing the first poor-excuse of a smile to her face. "Met her? She practically refused to leave my side." There was a rustle to her side, and suddenly a boisterous face was blocking out her view of the skies.

"Really?"

She tried shooing him back with an annoyed wave, failing evidently. "Yes yes. I myself was fairly perplexed by it as well at first. As were the other diamonds. But no one really cared to question it, and I managed to get used to it after a few decades." She looked over to him now, allowing the slimmest of a genuine smirk to cross her lips.

"Maybe that's why I'm able to put up with you, hm?"

He looked as though there were thousands of questions just waiting to be spilled away, asking and asking about this mysterious woman whom was called his "mother". She prepared herself, readying this deception that would be forced to leave her mouth.

But instead, he again laid down onto his back, watching as another shower of asteroids zoomed by.

"Ya."

 **-'-,-{3}**

* * *

 **If anyone has contradicting feeling with my A/N opinion at the top of the chapter, please feel free to contact me by reviews or PM's. Also, yes. This was a bit of a chill update. I was gonna have a bit of Malachite but the recently released episode really threw me off.**

 **Thanks for favs/follows/reviews (- 3-)**

 **._.**


	8. Chapter 8

/\

/\

/ \

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey."

"…hm."

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

"Hey."

" _What_ _ **.**_ Do you want. Jasper."

"…"

"…"

"What time is it?"

"We're at the bottom of the ocean Jasper. Please refrain from asking stupid questions."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…hey."

"What."

"I'm bored."

"Oh really? I haven't noticed…"

"Why –are you being sarcastic with me Lazuli? How rude~"

"Oh so sorry m'lady. Would you like me to apologize for hurting your poor wittle feewings?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

" …oh my god Jasper."

"What?"

"Just –never mind."

…

"Hey Lazuli?"

"Hm."

"Can we unfuse now?"

"…no."

…

..

.

\ /

\/

\/

"…ep your back straightened, eyes focused but not too focused, hands firmly to your back, no talking obviously, a –and for heaven's sake no squirming! Do not bring shame on yourself, and do _not_ bring shame to my court. Is that understood?"

He looked up at her, eyes alighted with an expression she's come to recognize as a sign of foreboding dread and chaos.

"…*sigh*…"

"I'm…so…excited…" was his constricted whisper, almost looking as if he were coming onto upcoming signs of hyperventilating. "And…these…clothes…are…awesome…"

True to his words, the clothing choice would be considered by most gems to be "awesome". Expensively characterized and shown to be a pick of clothing mainly objected towards the upper class of gem society, created by only the best of the best material to be found. At the discovery of Steven's lack of the ability to phase in and out of clothing, it had immediately come to Yellow Diamonds attention to order a mandatory set be created and given at once.

"Yes Steven," she gave a quick overview of the clothing, making sure for it to be spotless. "This fabric is nearly priceless on terms of any regular gem. So please refrain from doing any sort of foolish actions while in use of it."

"Yesh Ms. Yeti."

"Good." With that, his hand was clasped into her own, walking down the corridor's vast halls until they were climbing the steps of a crystal warp. "Remember Steven," she paused to look down at him, flashing him a menacing stare for extra emphasis on her next statement. "Do not, under any circumstances, speak a single word."

Returning the threatening stare with a grin, he only propped out a "thumbs up" and stuck out his tongue. "You got it dude!"

Yes, a foreboding tension indeed.

…

…

…

"So like, now what?"

"What do you mean now what?! We continue to search that's what!"

"Well duh Pearl." A glare was shot her way. "What I meant was what should we do differently? It's been weeks guys, and we still haven't found a single clue. Maybe it's time we changed up tactics eh?"

She looked around expectedly, waiting for any suggestions presumed to come. None, of course, as there stood to be no other ways of obtaining he technology needed.

"Let's just keep looking," Garnet sighed, while Peridot visibly groaned.

"Can we at least take a small break? I'm exhausted!"

"This was our break."

With that, the four (one grumbling) gems exited from the house, Peal being the one to pause only slightly and peer up at Stevens empty bed. Biting her lip, she quickly looked away, wiping off any form of liquid around her eyes and hastening her exit of the house. Exited and outside, sea breeze hitting her face at a strangely high force, Pearl was met with a sight that did indeed surprise her. Surprise however was soon morphed into confusion –then dread –then plain and utter mortification.

Apprehension.

"Hi!"

Bewilderment.

"How's it goin'?"

Puzzled.

"Sooo…no ones gonna' answer or is there a bug on ma' face or something?"

And finally, consciousness.

"Um," Pearl came to finally say, eyes still wide as she waved an uneasy greeting to the giant aqua colored fusion. "…hiii?"

"Oh hello!" her voice boomed, echoing far throughout the towns mountains. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Malachite."

"Yes," Garnet started, also giving an unsure waved to the giant. "We have been…acquainted before."

"Oh gurl I knooow! Tots remember _that_ time of the clock. But enough about that right?" The fusion sat suddenly, crossing a pair of arms across her chest and leaning forward eagerly. "Do tell fellow fusion, how're things goin' here on the land eh? Global warming getting the best of ya' yet? Ready to ditch the planet or naw? Oh! And how's that lil' bugger doin'? Steven yeah? Steven ma' boy! Where's the kid at? Lapis has just been _dying_ to see him!"

"Malachite please," Garnet stressed with calming gestures, glancing over at the town and its increased volume of panicked chatter. "Lower your tone of voice."

She followed Garnets line of sight, spotting for the first time the town's little setup. "Oh," and she turned back to the fellow fusion, winking and grinning a pair of sharp teeth. "Gotch'ya gotch'ya," whispered this time. "No prob bob."

"Hey Garnet," Amethyst whispered, tapping at Garnets thigh. "I kinda' like her."

"But can we _trust_ her?"

"I'll be the judge of that," Peridot spoke up, stepping forward and motioning a greeting to Malachite. "Hello Malachite."

"What up twerp?" whispered but not losing any amount of tease to her voice.

"Hmph. Malachite, please abstain from –"

"Twerp."

"I –Malachite!"

"Yes?"

"Do not call me a name of such vulgairi-"

"Twerp."

"UuunnnGGAAAII-"

"Alright that's enough now," Pearl calmly stated, walking forward and plucking Peridots fuming form from the ground and swinging her onto her shoulder. "Garnet, why don't you and Amethyst take over? Talk to her about the whole gist of Steven. She may be able to help us find Peridots limbs."

Affirming nods on both side, and Peridot still banging fists through her tantrum, the two gems disappeared into the household.

"Right," Amethyst began, clapping her hands together and proceeding to jump atop the porch's railing. "Kay so liiike, Malachite right? We kinda need yur help."

"Oh? Oh! Lil' ol me huh?"

"Yurp. So like, you up for the task or what?"

"Hmmm, well let me just check my scheduaalllyyup! Months of being under the ocean checked off! As if now, I have all eternity open." She leaned further forward, keen at the new task at hand. "So what's up?"

"Coolio. Sooo,Garnet, would you like to do the honors of telling her orr..."

"Go ahead Amethyst." She crossed her arms, leaning them onto the porch's railing. "You're doin' fine."

"Ho-kay. Well Malachite, first on the list, we sort of lost Steven."

"…?…"

"Yeaaah…"

"…wow."

"M-hm. Pretty crazy."

"O-kay. What is it you want…" a visible shiver ran through her body, immediately brought to attention by the other observing fusion. "… _us_ to do?"

"Well, you've been scouring the ocean for way longer than any of us right? Have ya' happened to spot Peridots robo-limbs by any chance?"

"Uhhhhm…y'know there is a _lot_ of green colored things in the ocean right? That's like, at least sixty percent of the ocean floor. Algae and all."

"But have you seen them Malachite?" Garnet strained, clearly anxious now. "We need them in order to find Steven."

There was a moment of silence, Malachite in an obvious form of tenseness. She opened her mouth, then closed it, rainsing a finger and opening it again. "I -…" pausing again, taking in a deep breath. "Okay so like Lapis is freaking out right now and Jasper is also kind of going into a frenzy so I'm just going to go back into the ocean before I start rampaging or something but I'll tots keep an eye out forthemsolikeBAH!"

End of her speech, she was up in a flash and stomping swiftly into the covers of the waves, ten seconds flat before the white wisps of her hair were disappeared from view. The ground seemed to shake for a few minutes after that before finally coming to a gradual stop.

"Well that was…" she slowly turned her head to face Garnet. "Something?"

"M-hm," Garnet nodded lightly, still staring out to the sea. "It is something."

"Looks like Lapis and Jasper are doing pretty good."

"M-hm."

Amethyst then opted to look away from Garnet, instead staring up into the orange encased sky. "Wher'dya think Steven is right now?"

She tore her gaze from the sea, also looking up to the clouds. Thousands of thoughts, thousands of predictions that meant nothing swirling through her mind. Steven wasn't on Earth, Steven wasn't safe, Steven wasn't _alive_ , Steven wasn't being cared for, Steven wasn't being fed, Steven wasn't being watched, Steven wasn't here.

"We'll find out sooner or later."

Simply said, simply thought.

…

…

…

Molecules were encompassed and convulsed at, flowing and twirling with the path forced to follow. Blue light surrounding, leading and guiding the chosen atoms at hands. Only settling when the signal was given, destination finally arrived at.

The warp pad was activated.

"Cool."

The doors were massive, material used to construct the single obstruction looking to be millions of years old. Glittering with this sort of old and powerful aura, colors in the shapes of diamonds splayed across the surface of the two doors.

"Remember Steven," she spoke quietly now as they walked to the two doors. "Not a word."

"M-hm," he whispered, watching through the corner of his eyes as the gem on her chest began to glow and observing even further as the doors hinges gave a single "creak" of entrance.

Not even noticeable was tingle in his own gem.

His hand was released from her own, she tucking them both behind her back and quickly motioning with a tilt of her head for him to do the same.

Anxiously walking side by side – _unknown_ was the only future to be seen.

* * *

 **._.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! (*hides behind chair*) -I do apologize for taking so long. Other fandoms have arisen during this hiatus. So blame Rebecca.

Also, I got an instagram! *so late* *ancient child right here* -so follow me please. Will post a fair amount of steven art.

 **Instagram: paymewithflowers**

Help me feel appreciated. I'm too introverted. Luv u all :3

* * *

Death defyingly gorgeous, jaw droppingly astonishing, glimmering to the point where Steven was forced to look away.

Breathtakingly amazing.

(And that says something after remembering the things Stevens witnessed and experienced throughout his life.)

Let's picture this.

An oculus, entrapping the internal walls with transparent steel-like wallpaper. The flooring was completely glass, reverberating with every step coming off the two approaching gems. Above, the eye of the room was the main source of lighting, what laid inside and within the area however still unknown. The space itself was fairly dark, going against what Steven's original mapped out picture (including unicorns mind you) and casted an overall glum impression around the two other gem presences in the room. There was no table, only three chairs –thrones really –in a circle and facing each other with the light source shining just in between the middle of the ring.

 _Not a word._

 _Oh_ but the regality of each other gem. To explain in accuracy would be completely unfeasible.

 _Blue_ with the colors of her cloak reflecting with every shade of blue to be thought of. Cobalt, sapphire, navy, azure, indigo, teal, and other undiscovered and untagged hues. Calm and tranquil yet raging internally with the bolted command able to bend even the strongest of sky's throughout the galaxies individualized planets.

Purely symbolized yet barbed with the pierce of her sudden glare at where the white gem sat. The control she has, seen within the ways of her hue as white comes to be personalized with the contrasting shades of grey and black. A balancing factor efficient and effective in not only the ways of serenity, but also the raging shocks and blows of rebellions and revolutions tainting the everlasting millennia's of every world to be colonized.

" _Wow. These diamonds look really fancy."_

"Greetings my fellowship."

The white diamond was the first to acknowledge the newly arrived forms, standing from her seat and, while gesturing to YellowDiamond to take her seat, moving her lips in the manner of foreshadowing a soon to be said phrase.

" _I bet they talk fancy too."_

"Ey yo yellow ma dude. What up?"

 _?_

"White Diamond," Ms. Yeti said with a nod. "Let us take our seats."

"Yeah White Diamond," the Blue Diamond's mutter was just barely heard, her elbow propped onto the side of her throne and face lazily resting on her knuckle as she mindlessly began tugging at a loose thread on her clothing. "Gosh what a bitch."

 _?!_

"Hey whad'ya call me? Yo Yellow ya' hear that? Did ya' hear THAT. Blue's lookin' for a fight again!"

"White Diamond plea-"

"Y'know what no! Ne-O! I've had enough of this already! Today's the day Blue!" White Diamond huffed, her hands turning almost beast-like as white electric volts materialized within her grasps. "I'm sick of your attitude and I'm sick of seeing your boney lil' know-it-all face! Todays the day you will finally learn your place and how I will final-"

"You mean _visage_ ," the Blue Diamond absent mindedly added in, still fiddling with a loose strand of her garb.

"I SUMMON THE FORCES OF-"

"Enough!"

"But Yellowwwww…"

"White Diamond, be seated. Blue Diamond, sit up straight. We have a visitor"

"Yeah I know," the White Diamond half grumbled half barked out, closing and extinguishing the volts in her fists and plopping downwards onto her seat. "But it's just family."

"Yes," the voice of Blue Diamond once more rang out, her gaze traveling onto the now uncomfortable figure of Steven whom Yellow Diamond was now pushing into the middle of the circles spotlight while she seated herself.

"Welcome back Pinky," White Diamond smirked.

…

…

…

"Can we unfuse now?"

"No."

"How bout' now?"

"No."

"…now?"

"NO."

"Oh my _gosh_ Lapis there's no need to yell."

"…*internally screeching*…"

"Hey Lapis."

" _No!_ "

"But-"

"I SAID NO."

"But I'm hungry."

"Jasper you don't eve-"

"Do you have any cheese puffs?"

"SON OV'A-"

And with a deafening *poof*, the fusion disappeared, leaving two wide-eyed gems staring face to face with each other.

At first there was the initial hesitation.

" _Is she going to make me fuse again?"_

" _Is she going to make a run for it?"_

Around them came the slow downpour of excess materials hidden throughout Malachite's form, hooks and dead fish skittering downwards and back into the dark abyss of the ocean.

"Are you?-" muffled through the water and bubbles, yet comprehendible.

"Can we?"

"Should we?"

"Probably."

"Yeup alrighty."

And as if fate was approving of their decision, green robotic limbs lazily drifted right between the two's visions.

Grinning. "And bingo…"

High-fiving. "…was his name-o."

…

…

…

"Still pudgy as ever if I my put in."

"Rude."

"Shut it Blue."

"Psh, don't tell me to shut it you insignificant piece of-"

"But _what_ , to do with him fellowship's is the main question at hand."

"Him?" White questioned. "Or it. Specify Yellow."

"Steven is a form of organic material. _He_ , is alive. I've had my scientists conduct examinations and-"

"Ah yes," Blue sighed, sinking into her chair with a faint smile. "The explosion. The new hero. Quite the rep you're building Yellow."

"Science has its nee-"

"Is it science though?" White interjected. "Charging into a building and using to a, may I say, irresponsibly dangerous extent of your stored charge. A bit extreme, amirite Blue?"

"Rarely, but yes."

"Do not _dare_ mock me with your irrelevant thoughts. Both of you. I gathered us here to decide what will become of the _creature_ before us and that is all."

All eyes were on Steven once more, each powerful figure taking in every characterization of him as he stood and did his best to appear as nonchalant about the entire situation as possible.

 _Not a word…_

" _But whhhyy?"_

"The information on him we are still in possession of, correct?"

"Yes, integrated into the system before termination of the connection."

"Hm good."

"But," White put in, "with even the common knowledge we have –the answer's pretty simple right?"

"I didn't think it's a good idea. The process has never actually been confirmed to work or, or-"

" _He's_ Pink Yellow. Literally. Like, I don't know what Pink's trying right now, but whatever it is it's definitely not helping her situation right now. Her region's gone dude. Skadoosh. Now in possession between the three of us."

" _And_ Pink's a traitor," her eyes never leaving the now sweating Steven. "Traitor's don't deserve to continue in their existence."

" _Oh man."_

"I thought of this all beforehand of course," Miss Yeti calmly put in, though there was an obvious strain to her voice. "But then I also remembered scien-"

"Oh quit it with the nonsense Yellow. We all know you were closest with Pink. Just give it up already, Pink's gone. She left you this weird…" she made multiple flapping gestures with her hand at Steven's still form. "… _thing_ in her place. Just forget about Pink already."

/\

-'-^-,-{3}

\/

"…"

{ }

"…"

{ }

"…"

/\

{3}-'-^-,-

\/

 _("What's going on.")_

"You dare…"

"Oh you did it White," Blue breathed out, annoyed as she languidly stood from her seat and shifted into a defensive stance. "God you're _such_ an idiot sometimes."

"…scorn me in such a tone…"

"Look," also jumping up and startling Steven. "Yellow's gunna have to let go of Pink someday. Why not make the day today?" As she said this of course, her eyes shifted to focus on the smaller life form present in just before her. "Seize –the opportunity as Pink always said."

"Don't touch _him!_ " lunging forward and blocking the first ray of voltage with a strike of her hand. She was grabbing Steven by the arm now, hurryingly shoving him behind her before the second wave of electricity hit.

"I love you man but this is for your own good!"

"Just give it up Yellow. It's two on one. We already know what's going to happen."

Defense was far more difficult that offense –being the reason to Miss Yeti's already fatigued aura. She knew it was impossible to keep this same tactic up. In fact, it became bluntly apparent that any attempted strategy would lead to failure.

So.

Plan B.

Her hands were thrusted into the glass beneath, fingers executing almost half her energy until the satisfying "crack" was heard. "Now!" she yelled, looking back and Steven and nearly "whooping" at the fact that he understood what she meant. His shield was summoned, raising it just as White Diamonds fist was raised along. Yet instead of releasing an attack, his shield was slammed to the ground, shattering the ground beneath them

So now.

They were falling.

Below them a city of Homeworld.

"Steven! Steven where ar-" interrupted as a body slammed onto her head and grabbed tightly at her hair.

"Here!" he cried, holding on for his life. "Now what!?"

"For crying out loud YelloWW!" White scream being faintly heard in the rushing wind. "Why're such a prick about this?! That flooring was expensiiiiVVVE!"

"Steven, hold on!"

"G-g-got it!"

Her energy focused, the speed being just about right.

Plan B was for a go.

"Yellow you fool!"Blue Diamond shouted just above her. "You're making a _mistake._ "

Only a few seconds remaining as both forms were already beginning to disappear within the circumspectating light particles.

"Yellow I can _see_ it. Don't!"

Three. Two.

"One," whispered between the hiss of a lip.

Vanished. Both remaining Diamonds gave each other a glance before they themselves teleporting back to safe area themselves. Later they'd regroup. For now –

There was a diamond on the temporary hunt.

…

…

…

"Pearl I'm bored."

"Would like a sandwich?"

" *gasp* For rea-"

"Hey!"

They came sputtering out from the waves, a large figure who was noticeably giving the other fairly petite figure (a piggyback ride?)…assistance.

"Amethyst look!" Pearl pointed, hoping down from the porches railing in a swift motion. "It's them! Oh they've done it! Not only did they unfuse, but they've also found it! Quickly, go find Garnet and Peridot!"

"But my sandwich…ugh fine."

* * *

 **._.**


End file.
